Before the Kiss
by laine likes you
Summary: SHORT: How and what Gordo felt before he had to say 'Bye Bye' to Hillridge Junior High. (finished)
1. Phone Call

::Gordo's House- Afterschool, 4:00 PM::  
  
"David! You have a phone call!" Gordo's mom, Roberta yelled  
  
"Thanks mom! I got it!" He yelled back, "Hello?" He answered  
  
"Hey Gordo! Whats up?" A familiar voice, answered  
  
"Oh hey Miranda! How's Mexico?" He asked  
  
"Very hot and very boring! I miss you guys so much! I just called Lizzie's and she wasn't home, so I called you... I'm so bored!" She explained  
  
"Nice to know I mean so much to you." He said, tryin to sound hurt  
  
"Oh, but you do, my friend. You do!" She laughed, "So how's Hillridge life with out moi?!"  
  
"Well- uh- we got our yearbooks a while back." He said, getting Lizzie's yearbook out of his backpack  
  
"Nice! So what's Lizzie writing in them this year?"  
  
"Actually, the same thing as Ethan. 'You rock, don't ever change.'" Gordo said, re-reading what Ethan wrote  
  
"Ethan's writing that too?... Cool! So, read me what you wrote in Lizzie's yearbook."  
  
He was a little taken back. He didn't really want to tell her what he really wrote. Then that would mean that she would know how he truly felt. All he did was stutter.  
  
"Well- I- it- uh- you see..."  
  
"Gordo! What's wrong! What did you write?" She asked  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Gordo! What did you write?!" She asked again, "You better tell me or else I'll-"  
  
"Ok, ok! I surrender! You just can't tell Lizzie, ok?"  
  
"Alright, go on..."  
  
"Well, you see, I-like-lizzie-and-I'm-thinking-of-telling-her-by-writing-it-in-her-yearbook." He said, all in one breath  
  
"YOU LIKE LIZZIE!" Miranda exclaimed  
  
"Quiet down! Tell all of Mexico, why don't you!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Gordo! But you like Lizzie. This is big... what are you gonna write?"  
  
"All I got so far...'You rock and don't ever change, and only, I meant it.'"  
  
"Awww! That is so sweet!"  
  
"Thanks. But I don't know what else to write. Can you help me?"  
  
"Really?... Sure! Just let me think, ok?"  
  
"You, think? HAH! That's a first." Gordo said, amused  
  
"Hey! If you don't want me to help then keep talking."  
  
"Alright... Sorry." He apologized  
  
"I GOT IT!" She screamed, "Feel free to revise. Why don't you write something like this..." 


	2. His Reality

Gordo woke up feeling a mix of emotions. He was excited, yet scared; happy, yet sad... Today, he flet, everything in his life would change.  
  
He stumbled out of bed, changed into suitable clothing, for the first day of the last week of school. He was running a litle late because he had to finish something up, so he just grabbed a piece of toast and left.  
  
*you wake up one day and everything changes*  
  
Gordo's first two classes were all a blur. He had so much on his mind. Miranda had told him yeasterday exactly what he should include in Lizzie's yearbook.  
  
What he felt toward Lizzie was now in writing, in HER yearbook. It was now break and he would soon be meeting up with her. This was it. It was now or never.  
  
*you cross the line and there's no turing back*  
  
It was break and everyone was signing yearbooks and getting ready for the eigth grade class picture. Lizzie was now approaching Gordo, who was sitting at one of the tables.  
  
"Gordo? Are you done with my yearbook, yet? You've had it for, like, a month!" She complained  
  
"I know... its not done yet. And I don't want you to read it, yet." He replied  
  
"But-" She was interrupted, when Joanne, a classmate asked Gordo something  
  
"Gordo! Sign my yearbook?" She asked  
  
"Sure," He replied to Joanne, "Please, just don't read it..." He pleaded toward Lizzie  
  
What Gordo didn't know, was that Lizzie took a little peek at what he wrote...  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
You rock, don't ever change... and only, I mean it.  
  
We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together and so I feel I should finally share this with you. I really like you a lot and I think you're beautiful, both inside and out. I can honestly say I wouldn't be the person I am without you and your friendship. There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. I will always be by your side.  
  
Your friend always and hopefully more if you want,  
  
Gordo  
  
After reading the sweet words that her BEST FRIEND, Gordo, wrote... she was speechless. She could only say one thing...  
  
"Oh my gosh"  
  
*you're caught between, the love and the danger*  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to do. They were best friends. Best friends for 10, almost 11 years. But she had to admit that these past few weeks, she has been feeling some undescribable feelings towards Gordo.  
  
When Parker turned him down for the dance, sure he was hurt... but she was more hurt seeing him so upset. And even at Ethan's murder mystery party. That moment they almost shared was... amazing. And now, what he wrote, justified her feelings... she was falling for her best friend.  
  
"Everyone, It's time for the class picture!" Prinicipal Tweedy announced  
  
Lizzie set the yearbook down and found her spot next to Gordo.  
  
*it's hard, to lead, a heart, so open up to that*  
  
Gordo found himself chuckling at how ridiculous everyone was acting. Fixing their hair, straightening out their clothes, and making sure nothing was in their teeth.  
  
Before the picture was taken, Lizzie kept figeting and Gordo had no idea why. He thought she would tell him later, so he didn't really mind. That was until she told him.  
  
"Gordo, no matter what happens in highschool... promise me that we will always be friends, no matter what..." She pleaded  
  
"Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her  
  
And that was all she needed to hear. Gordo had just answered all the questions she had been searching for.  
  
As a thank you - just as the picture was being taken - Lizzie did something she nor Gordo ever thought she would do.  
  
All of Gordo's prayers were answered and his dreams came true.  
  
Right as the camera flashed, Lizzie gave Gordo a kiss.  
  
And at that moment, he knew, that his wish was beginning to become a reality. 


	3. Authors Note

Ok, I don't know if I should continue this story.  
  
How about this... if I get 5 or more reviews, wanting me to continue the story, I'll continue it or make a sequel.   
  
I want to thank everyone who read AND reviewed this story. I was really bored in class one day and I just thought of the first chapter. Then, that night, I had trouble falling asleep, and I thought of the second.  
  
Oh yah, the entry that Gordo wrote in Lizzie's yearbook, was what he originally was suppose to air. I guess Disney cut it out for dramatic affect and, plus, they probably wanted Gordo to admit his feelings to Lizzie in the Lizzie Movie. So I give all my credit to Disney for his entry.  
  
Thanks again to everyone!!  
  
::LAiNE 


	4. Thanks To You

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
I'm gonna start a new story! yAy! It will probably be up Monday or Tuesday (17th or 18th)... most likely Monday, because I can't wait to read some reviews from everyone!!! You guys are the coolest people ever! I can't thank you guys enough for all the great reviews!  
  
Here are some possible titles:  
1) More than Words  
2) These Dreams  
3) Perfect  
4) Only You  
5) My Everthing  
6) At This Moment  
  
Ok, I know all are a little sappy, but I want some interaction here! I want you guys to tell me which YOU like!!! The reason I want you guys to pick is because I want the readers to be intrigued by the title and be drawn and interested to read it. So pick! (I put them in the order, according to which one I like best... but YOU pick)  
  
Plus in this story, I think I'm going to set Miranda up with someone... who you ask??? I can't tell you that. You have to wait and see. 


End file.
